When the icecube melted
by sakura uchiwa
Summary: One shot sasusaku. Sasuke se rend compte de ses sentiments pour sakura et décide de se déclarer mais plus doué que lui pour cela, ça n'existe pas !
1. Default Chapter

Kkikou à tous ! Vu les reviews que l'on m'a donné pour le 1er essai, j'ai décidé de tout refaire pour vous et pour vous prouver que je peux remonter mes manches !C'est one-shot à l'origine mais je vais le couper en plusieurs parties dont je ne sais pas le nombre peut-être 4 ou 5 ! Voilou, appréciez !

Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic et naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**When the ice-cube melted : 1ere partie**

Depuis son enfance, il n'avait aucun ami.

Contrairement à ce que soutenait la gente féminine, c'est-à-dire qu'il était «populaire», il ne l'était pas.

Il était seul.

Tout seul.

Vous pensez à ces filles qui lui demandaient sans cesse des rendez-vous ? Non, elles ne comptaient pas.

Elles l'appréciaient simplement parce qu'il était beau. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi et s'était regardé dans une glace, un jour, pendant 10 minutes et n'avait toujours pas compris.

Elles étaient ennuyeuses aussi.

Non, si Uchiwa sasuke avait un jour un ami, ce ne serait pas une fille. Il supposa que la personne que l'on définirait par « meilleur ami » était, il ne l'admettrait jamais, naruto.

Il mourrait et sortirait avec ino avant que quelqu'un puisse lui faire avouer cela mais le ninja blond l'amusait souvent. Oh, et puis tant pis ! Il le considérait comme un ami ! Naruto était le seul qui n'avait pas peur de lui et qui n'avait jamais essayé de l'éviter. Et le seul qui avait osé le défier !

Mais….et elle ?

Un flash de cheveux rose clair et de yeux verts.

Sakura….

Quand il sondait ses propres sentiments, il n'avait pas d'excuses.

Elle était juste comme les autres kunoichis : elle l'aimait.

Ils étaient pratiquement des opposés.

Non, si elle recherchait vraiment quelqu'un basé sur la personnalité, elle aurait choisi Naruto il y a longtemps.

Mais elle l'aimait toujours.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il était stupide, très stupide. Uchiwa sasuke ne perd pas son temps à s'interroger sur l'esprit des filles et encore moins sur l'esprit de sa coéquipière ! Ainsi pourquoi le faisait-t-il maintenant ?

C'était un jour ordinaire, comme tous les autres. Il était assis silencieusement sur son siège, les mains croisées devant lui, comme à son habitude.

Vers sa droite sakura et naruto se disputaient au sujet d'un commentaire qu'il avait fait sur ses cheveux. Apparemment, elle avait oublié de les sécher. Elle criait à un volume considérable.

Il les observa discrètement.

Un sentiment heureux s'installa au fond de son estomac.

Il était troublé, ce sentiment n'était pas une émotion dont il avait d'habitude : colère, haine ou désir de vengeance.

Et ce sentiment l'effraya.

Il risqua un autre regard vers la droite. Sakura avait arrêté de crier mais ses yeux de jade brillaient dangereusement et naruto n'osait plus bouger, terrorisé.

Vous savez, elle plus jolie quand elle est en colère… Et sasuke trembla.

Pas un simple frisson et il trembla pendant une minute.

Il serra les poings et exhala deux fois doucement puis repris sa position normale.

"Naruto, je vais te tuer !"

Rien, absolument rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui allait se produire ensuite.

Sakura fonça vers naruto, le poing levé. Elle était sur le point de le frapper quand naruto, instinctivement, lui donna un coup de pied.

Sakura, qui ne s'attendait pas à ceci, n'avait pas préparé sa garde et tomba.

Sur sasuke.

Les hormones de sasuke travaillèrent assez vite pour lui indiquer qu'1) sakura se trouvait sur lui dans une position très suggestive et que 2) il aimait cela.

Sasuke conclu donc que ce jour était très mauvais.

Naruto n'était pas exactement ce qu'on appellerait une personne intelligente, mais il n'était pas tout à fait et désespérément stupide. Aujourd'hui, à 9h32, naruto découvrit ce qui devrait ne jamais avoir été découvert.

Sasuke avait des sentiments. Après tout, Sasuke était humain, même si il essayait de cacher ce fait. Et les humains avaient des sentiments.

Sasuke avait des sentiments même s'il les dissimulait. Le rouge qui s'étendait sur ses joues le prouvait et ce n'était pas un petit rougissement mais un vrai rougissement.

C'était une occasion rare de voir Uchiwa sasuke rougir.

Et ses yeux.

On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Et bien que naruto n'ait jamais entendu parler de cette énonciation dans sa vie entière, il savait assez pour savoir que les yeux montrent toujours ce que l'on ressent à l'intérieur de soi.

Et les yeux de sasuke étaient différents.

Tout à l'heure, le jeune ninja avait un regard fier exprimant l'indifférence, la haine et une petite trace de solitude.

Maintenant, ses yeux exprimaient une émotion, un sentiment qui ne pouvait pas être décrit avec des mots.

Et naruto savait ce que signifiait ce regard parce que c'était le même regard qui s'était inscrit dans es yeux il a bien longtemps, des milliers de fois.

Toutes les fois où il regardait Haruno sakura.

Sasuke avait des sentiments.

Et de plus, sasuke avait des sentiments pour sakura.

Naturellement, le fait que sasuke a eu un bras a drapé autour de la taille de sakura pour l'empêcher de tomber à la terre diminuait un peu la probabilité de l'hypothèse.

Mais sakura ? Et sasuke ? Naruto secoua la tête, toujours sous le choc de sa découverte.

"Sa…sasuke ?"

Sakura releva la tête et regarda sasuke.

"… ?"

"Vous…vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant."

Sasuke enleva automatiquement son bras de sa taille et se rassis en essayant de montrer le moins d'émotions possible.

Sakura, visage complètement rouge, semblait avoir oublié sa colère contre Naruto pour le moment. Et Sasuke avait toujours ce regard dans son oeil, même si il avait diminué. Naruto marcha raidement jusqu'à sa chaise, et se pris la tête entre ses mains.

Il devait avoir un bol de ramen.

Maintenant.

Reviews ?


	2. 2e partie

Kikou ! Voilà la 2e partie de la fic car le 1er chapitre n'était que le début contrairement à ce quelques personnes ont cru. Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Et je vous promet de mettre bientôt en ligne la suite d' « un mariage sans amour » ! Bonne lecture !

PS : sasuke, sakura et naruto ont 14 ans et sont chuuins.

Réponses aux reviews :

_Rénia_ : Merci pour tous les compliments ! Je sais maintenant comment vous faire plaisir sans me faire étriper !

_bspo-kat_ : Nan, nan ! T'as très bien compris ! Naruto ne la tenais pas, juste sasuke ! C'est moi qui ai traduit le "tu" par "vous" et je n'avais pas remarqué mais ce chapt, j'ai rectifié !

_Dodie rogue_ : Mais c'était pas la fin ! C'était le début ! T'en a déjà tellement mare ? lol !

_Sae_ : Mici ! La suite ? ben ton voeux est réalisé !

_mahiro_ : De rien mahi ! C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour ta review !

_Hotchpotch_ : merci ! C'est vrai qu'il faut avoir du courage pour traduire et je sui une grosse paresseuse ! lol ! Voilà la suite !

**When the ice-cube melted : 2e partie :**

Sasuke était le type de personne qui aimait penser qu'il n'avait aucun problème, même si cela était faux. De toutes façons, il préférait les oublier. Au moins, les problèmes mineurs, quoi qu'il en soit. Sasuke était également une personne très intelligente. Il n'était pas le meilleur ninja du village pour rien, n'est ce pas ? En fait, la seule personne qui le battait au niveau de l'intelligence, c'était…elle.

En dépit de cela, il était toujours considérablement intelligent. Mais même la personne la plus intellectuelle du monde entier peut jouer à être sourd-muet quandil ou elle leveut. L'ignorance peut être un bonheur, mais à la fin, l'ignorance peut vous blesser. Il pensa à ce qui s'était produit il y a…-- il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre -- 5mn et 23 secondes. Haruno sakura, sur lui. Son visage sur sa poitrine. Ses bras autour de sa taille. La chaleur sur ses joues. Il avait rougi. Il l'a sentie. Il ne rougissait pas très facilement mais il y avait des exceptions. Cependant, moments très rares.

Mais pourquoi à ce moment particulier -- il y a six minutes et huit secondes -- avait-il rougi ?

Quel était ce sentiment étrange ? Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments. Ces derniers étaient des détritus. Des détritus à jeter. C'était son avis. Et une fois qu'Uchiwa Sasuke avait une opinion, il s'en tenait à celle-ci. Habituellement.

Pourtant, quelque part dans les profondeurs de son esprit, quelque chose lui disait que ce sentiment n'était pas simplement un vieux sentiment régulier. Ce n'était pas les sentiments qu'il ressentait pendant un combat. D'une étrange manière, ce sentiment semblait encore plus fort, plus profond. Il aimait penser qu'il vivait où était raisonnablement parfait. Il aimait penser qu'il vivait dans un monde où 1 plus 1 faisait 2, où tout était noir et blanc. Mais ce nouveau sentiment n'était pas une partie de son monde. Ce sentiment faisait que 1 plus 1 égal 3, et a ajouté une éclaboussure de nouvelles couleurs à son noir et blanc.

Des milliers de filles étaient tombées amoureuse de lui, ainsi pourquoi importait-elle ? Elle était une de ces filles, comme son cerveau lui rappelait. Mais plus il pensait à ça, plus il se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté ses "Sasuke-kun" et ses demandes de rendez-vous. En fait par moments, c'était comme si…comme si elle ne l'aimait plus.

La réalisation le frappa comme une tonne de briques.

Sakura…ne l'aimant plus ?

Sa 1ere réaction fut de gesticuler. Ainsi, elle ne s'intéressait plus à lui ? Il y a des mois ou peut-être des années, il aurait soupiré de soulagement quand personne ne le regardait, naturellement, et aurait remercié Dieu. Mais maintenant…il était….sans émotions. Ce n'était pas sûr que sakura ne l'aimait plus. Pas sûr…mais sasuke s'accrochait à ce dernier espoir.

Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à elle. Justement, en ce moment, dès qu'il y pensait, il rougissait. Il était confus, il l'admit. Il composa quelques excuses sourdes-muettes au sujet d'être fatigué, somnolent, affamé et délirant. Mais maintenant, au milieu de la nuit foncée, il constata qu'il n'y avait aucune excuse. Il était Uchiwa Sasuke. Combien de fois avait-il répété ou avait-il pensé cela avant ? Étant Uchiwa Sasuke, il ne pouvait mentir. En d'autres termes, il était un hypocrite en ce moment. Il n'avait pas eu un grand nombre d'amis, et jamais il n'avait avant éprouvé de tels sentiments. Ceux-ci l'effrayaient considérablement. Il ferma les yeux.

Un flash de cheveux rose clair et de yeux verts.

Sasuke décida finalement qu'aujourd'hui était un très mauvais jour.

Kakashi ne pouvait montrer ses sentiments et ses émotions mais il pouvait admettre avoir un lien avec son équipe. Oui, tout à fait, un lien. Il entraînait ses genins favoris et essayait à tout prix qu'on ne leur fasse pas mal, physiquement et mentalement. Il pensait à eux en tant que frère et sœur dont il était l'aînée. Etant leur « frère », il les observait souvent quand ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Il les connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand ils étaient heureux, tristes, en colère, frustrés. Il savait quand ils cachaient leurs sentiments et quand ils avaient des problèmes.

La majeure partie du temps, c'était sur naruto qu'il gardait un œil, il observait rarement sasuke et sakura mûrissait toute seule. Cette fois, c'était tout le contraire. Sasuke ne montrait jamais ses émotions et kakashi pensait que c'était purement par habitude. Mais il nota que ses gestes et expressions étaient différentes aujourd'hui : quelque chose n'allait pas. Kakashi fut abasourdi : était-ce possible que sasuke ai des problèmes ? Il décida d'observer l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

Trois jours.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il observait sasuke et il n'avait toujours rien appris. Mais cet après-midi, il saurait ! Sakura avait décidé d'organiser un pique-nique avec l'équipe 7. Une excuse parfaite pour continuer son travail. Sasuke se reposait sur un cerisier particulièrement grand, un fait qui n'échappa point à kakashi. Naruto pêchait et sakura se reposait, allongée sur l'herbe. Kakashi, prit d'une soudaine impulsion, regarda sasuke dont les yeux étaient posé sur la jeune fille.

S'il n'était pas un Jounin, ou un ex-Anbu ou même kakashi, il aurait éclaté de rire mais il était un Jounin, un ex-Anbu et kakashi. Alors, il se contenta d'observer le jeune shinobi qui était dans un état de confusion totale. Sakura était inconsciente des yeux de sasuke posés sur elle et se releva pour aller voir naruto. Quand il vit cela, le ténébreux serra les poings puis se contrôla. Un petit rire échappa à kakashi. C'était évident.

Deux secondes plus tard, il était aux cotés de sasuke. Le cerisier sur lequel était assis sasuke était magnifique et ce serait dommage qu'il soit carbonisé par un violent accès de jalousie. Sasuke reconnut son senseï et le salua d'un brusque mouvement de tête.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda kakashi.

Il savait que la conversation allait être dure mais pour faire avouer ses sentiments au ninja, il fallait passer par là.

« Les fleurs de cerise sont intéressantes ? » essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Une pause puis un murmure :

« Oui… »

Une réponse ! C'était déjà ça.

« As-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? »

Sasuke se raidit. Il repris cependant un visage normal et répondit :

« Non. » répondit-il fraîchement

« N'as-tu pas eu envie d'essayer ? »

Kakashi sentit ses lèvres dessiner un sourire. Il sentit l'uchiwa frissonner.

« Non. »

« Vraiment ? »

Kakashi sentit le jeune homme trembler de fureur. Il sourit. C'était facile, trop facile. Si sasuke n'était pas sasuke, son visage aurait pris la teinte la plus rouge qui existe. Silence.

« La meilleure façon de voir si une fleur de cerise est prête, est de l'embrasser. Si elle se fane, elle n'est pas prête mais si elle continue à fleurir, elle est prête. »

Il décida d'employer un vocabulaire qui convenait mieux à son élève :

« Tu vois ? Etant ninja, on doit toujours être prêt à prendre des risques et à accepter les conséquences qui viennent ensuite. »

Il observa que les yeux noirs de sasuke s'étaient transformés en gris brumeux et mystérieux. Au moins, ses mots avaient produits leur effet…

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Kikou ! Voici donc la 3e partie de ce one-shot ! J'espère qu'il continue toujours à vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !

PS : Avec ceux qui désireraient comme moi traduire des fics au lieu de les inventer, j'aimerais créer un groupe. Si ça vous intéresse, contactez moi : aux reviews : 

_Renia_ : Merci pour tous les compliments et c'est vrai, sasuke se rend compte de ses sentiments quand sakura ne montre plus de signes d'affections. Sinon, j'ai lu ta p'tite bio et j'ai vu que tu étais une fan du sasusaku mais pourquoi ne fais-tu pas une fic sur eux ? Car presque toutes tes fics sont des itasaku ou autre… Qu'est ce que t'en dis ? Tu pourrais faire ça pour moua ?

_Sae_ : mici, mici, mici ! je crois que cette partie va beaucoup te plaire car dans le style kawaï…

_Dodie Rogue_ : Et bien nan ; c'est pas fini ! Et dis moi, tu es un(e) fan du sasusaku ?

_Ewalin_ : Merci de me souhaiter bon courage ! Etant une grosse flemmarde… Et toi aussi ça ne te dirais pas d'écrire un fic ou d'en traduire une ? ( pub puissance maximale ! )

**When the ice-cube melted, 3e partie : **

****

Soudain, un cri retentit :

"oui ! Tu as enfin réussi à attraper un quatrième poisson !"

C'était sakura qui gesticulait.

"une heure pour attraper quatre poissons ! Naruto ! Tu ne fais toujours pas de progrès", dit-elle avec un sourire craquant.

Kakashi se leva et tapota sur l'épaule de sasuke en disant :

"c'est bon, allons manger."

Sasuke le suivit en traînant des pieds.

Dès que les fruits de leur pêche furent cuits, il s'assit en mangeant silencieusement, comme à son habitude. Et sakura s'assit à coté de lui, comme d'habitude.

Sakura essaya plusieurs fois de démarrer une conversation mais devant le silence de sasuke, elle abandonna et commença à papoter avec naruto et kakashi. Ce dernier soupira devant l'attitude de sasuke et se dit en essayant de trouver un point positif que l'amour ne fleurissait jamais si il était précipité.

Le 16 avril, naruto découvrit autre chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû découvrir. L'événement restait collé à sa mémoire et hantait ses nuits.

Il était marqué à vie : sasuke, Uchiwa sasuke, avait essayé d'embrasser sakura.

Naruto essaya de résister à l'envie de crier. Mais il était un ninja et les ninjas ne criaient pas. Du moins, les ninjas masculins.

Sakura le tuerait si elle savait qu'il avait eu une telle pensée.

Il frotta ses yeux furieusement.

Son malheur avait été seulement d'être à la mauvaise place, au mauvais moment. Mais pourquoi lui ?

Voilà ce qui c'était passé.

Sakura avait offert de nettoyer la salle de classe après leurs missions quotidiennes. Et à la surprise de tous, sasuke lui avait demandé si elle avait besoin d'aide. Pour se justifier, il avait ricané et avait dit :

"cela lui prendra toute la nuit pour nettoyer cette porcherie et je n'ai rien de mieux à faire."

"m…merci sasuke…", avait doucement répondu sakura.

Sasuke avait pris un torchon et avait commencé par laver les vitres pendant que sa coéquipière, armée d'un balai et d'une serpillière enlevait la poussière du sol.

Il y eu un silence maladroit et pendant ce temps, naruto ne perdait pas un miette de la scène, en train d'espionner à la fenêtre.

C'était un après-midi ennuyeux et la perspective d'observer sasuke et sakura seuls, dans une pièce à faire le ménage le remplissait de joie.

Ses yeux allaient de sakura à sasuke puis de sasuke à sakura. Cette dernière affichait un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres, satisfaite d'être avec son sasuke. Il y avait un éclat rose sur ses joues mais, rien d'exceptionnel.

Le jeune uchiwa était lui aussi comme d'habitude : froid, silencieux et ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient gracieux mais il y avait de petits moments où il regardait la jeune fille à coté de lui et arrêtait sa tâche quelques instants.

Si seulement naruto pouvait voir ses yeux !

Mais il ne pouvait pas, et une demi-heure plus tard, il était toujours là, à les observer. Rien ne s'était produit. Sakura avait essayé au moins un million de fois d'engager la conversation mais devant le silence de son compagnon, elle avait renoncé. Naruto s'ennuyait. Sa théorie au sujet des sentiments de sasuke était-elle vraiment exacte ?

La voix de sakura avait brisé une nouvelle fois le silence qui régnait sur la pièce :

"sasuke… ? Tu peux partir maintenant si tu veux. Je peux finir toute seule et tu pourrais t'entraîner…"

"je veux être ici, avait répliqué sasuke, je me suis déjà assez entraîné et un après midi ne fera pas la différence."

Naruto s'était presque évanoui. Sasuke qui refusait de s'entraîner ? Le monde tournait à l'envers !

Sakura était aussi étonnée que lui.

"ho… et bien,…merci sasuke !"

Et encore trente minutes passèrent sans événements.

Naruto était sur le point de partir quand sakura avait crié :

"enfin ! Nous avons terminé !"

Naruto avait regagné son poste d'observation et seul son œil gauche dépassait du bord de la fenêtre.

La jeune fille avait ouvert une fenêtre et s'était penché pour contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

« sens cette brise sasuke ! Il fait si bon dehors ! »

Sasuke l'avait regardé puis s'était lentement approché d'elle.

Sakura lui avait souri mais naruto avait remarqué qu'elle ne flirtait pas comme avant. Elle n'aimait donc plus sasuke ?

De l'endroit où il était, naruto pouvait observer chaque geste de sasuke et celui-ci ne regardait pas les cerisiers en fleur mais…

« il regarde sakura ! » remarqua le blondinet.

Sasuke regardant sakura ?

Il y eu un autre silence maladroit pendant que sakura se penchait encore plus et que naruto, sur la fenêtre juste au dessus de celle où était sakura, se faisait tout petit. Quand elle se redressa enfin, il avait soupiré de soulagement. Mais ses yeux s'étaient élargis à la taille d'une soucoupe.

Au moment où sakura s'était redressée, sasuke s'était penché vers elle comme si..comme si…comme si il avait essayé de l'embrasser !

Malheureusement, sakura s'était déplacée rapidement et les lèvres de sasuke n'avaient rencontré que de l'air. S'il n'avait pas eu de bons réflexes, il serait tombé, face contre terre.

La bouche de naruto n'était qu'un trou béant. Sakura s'était inquiétée de ce léger vertige mais sasuke lui avait répondu que ce n'était que la fatigue et qu'il allait désormais rentrer. Sakura avait demandé timidement s'il voulait bien la raccompagner mais ayant essuyé un refus, elle avait dissimulé sa tristesse en le saluant avec un grand sourire.

Tout cet échange était parvenu aux oreilles de naruto dans un brouillard car il était toujours sous le choc de l'action précédente et ses sens ne fonctionnaient pas normalement.

Sasuke avait essayé d'embrasser sakura… Sasuke avait essayé d'embrasser sakura… Sasuke avait essayé d'embrasser sakura…

Une voix l'avait soudain sorti de ses pensées.

« naruto, je sais quetu es là ! »

Maudit sasuke et son sixième sens !

Un caillou l'avait atteint en plein front et sasuke s'était éloigné, laissant naruto ruminer sa colère et ses questions.

Voilou ! La troisième partie est bouclée ! Il y aura sans doutes encore trois autres chapitres et s'il vous plait, pour ceux que cela intéresse, n'oubliez pas la note au début du chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

Kikou ! Après les vacs, me revoilà ! Et voici la 4e partie. Bonne lecture ! Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire. Et je répète, l'histoire n'est pas de moi, le scénario appartient à fireblaze qui m'a donné son accord pour traduire cette fic.

Réponses aux reviews : 

_Rénia_ : mici beaucoup et tu as raison, tout ça c'est grâce à moi ! lol ! Nan, quand je traduis, je coupe pas mal de morceaux car ce serait trop long à tout traduire ! Pour une fic sasusaku, je t'encourage de tout mon cœur et si tu veux, tu peux aussi traduire des fics ! Je vais ouvrir une communauté msn pour ceux qui sont intéressés de traduire des fics ! alors dis-moi si ça te branche…

_Sae_ : mici beaucoup ! Au fait, je pense que tu le sais, mais la suite de « peach girl » est sorti sous le nom d' « ura peach girl » avec sae l'héroïne !

_Petitraziel_ : Pk saku ne voit rien ? Hé ben… elle n'ai pas habitué à recevoir des marques d'attention de la part de sasu, alors elle se dit que c'était de erreurs…

_Shiodo_ : mici beaucoup et je suis contente d'avoir un lecteur(trice ?) en plus !

_Athénais_ : mici mais quelle première fic ? Un marriage sans amour ?

_Ewalin_ : Pour la traduction de fics, je vais ouvrir une communauté msn pour pouvoir discuter ! Alors dis-moi si tu as msn ! et mici pour tous les compliments !

_Kestu_. Chi no Ame : Merci beaucoup et du courage, je vais en avoir besoin, vu la vitesse à laquelle je traduis !

_Ridelliz_ : Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait super plaisir de voir une autre fan de sasusaku !

_Tafolpamadlaine _: waouh ! le pseudo ! trop bien ! mici et voilà la suite !

_Shinna-chan_ : la suite ? ben, la voilà !

_Yune-chan66_ : grand, grand merci pour les compliments ! Et en plus une nouvelle lectrice, trop bien !

**When the ice-cube melted, 4e partie : **

Quand kakashi avait entendu l'ordre de l'hokage, il s'était sérieusement demandé si le travail n'avait pas déréglé sa santé mentale.

- moi ? Garder les genins ? Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, tsunade-sama, c'est une blague ?

- certainement pas kakashi. C'était vous ou iruka. Et ce dernier s'est défilé avec une excuse foireuse. Vraiment, je ne pensait pas que quelqu'un me sortirait l'excuse de ma grand-mère : j'ai un rôti sur le feu ! Enfin, c'est un ordre de l'hokage, vous ne pouvez pas refuser !

- …je suppose que vous savez ma réponse alors…

- parfait ! Vous les conduirez au parc pendant que leurs professeurs s'occuperont d'une mission très importante.

-je vois...et je les garde quand ?

- aujourd'hui !

-au…aujourd'hui ?

- exact ! Maintenant, filez ! J'ai du boulot !

Sur le chemin du parc, kakashi ruminait des pensées sombres.

- non, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Le paradis du batifolage tome dix vient juste de sortir et je comptais l'acheter ! Bon, je vais relire le neuf. C'est pas une vie ça !

Il se demandait aussi comment sasuke allait s'y prendre pour avouer son amour à sakura.

Avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un n'est jamais simple mais avec sasuke !

Cela devait le chambouler, n'ayant jamais connu de telles émotions.

Il l'observait mûrir au fil des mois ainsi que sakura et naruto et même s'il n'aimait pas le dire, il était fier de son équipe 7.

Ses genins s'étaient métamorphosés en vrais ninjas mais sasuke restait quand même le plus dur à cerner.

Kakashi arriva enfin à la grille du parc cet consulta sa montre. C'est bien, il n'avait qu'une heure de retard. Il progressait.

------------------------------

Il s'adressa aux jeunes ninjas présents et leur annonça :

- c'est moi qui suis chargé de vous garder alors tenez-vous à carreaux ! Sinon, ça va barder !

Devant le silence consterné des adolescents, il jugea qu'il avait plutôt réussi son intimidation.

Il aperçut son équipe parmi la foule et ne les quitta pas des yeux, lisait distraitement son livre favori. Sakura débordait d'énergie comme d'habitude, naruto était étrangement silencieux et sasuke paraissait préoccupé. Kakashi soupira. Pourquoi sasuke se rendait-il la vie si dure ? Ce n'est pas courant quand la fille que vous aimez vous aime à son tour. Le ciel offrait un cadeau au gamin mais il refusait ce présent.

Sakura regardait tout autour d'elle, fascinée par les cerisiers. C'était connu, le printemps était sa saison préférée. Elle courait, grimpait aux arbres tout en riant, suivie par naruto qui partageait sa joie mais l'héritier des uchiwa restait toujours silencieux. Il secoua le tête : il était vraiment difficile de comprendre ce gosse.

- sasuke-kun, où veux-tu aller ? demanda gentiment sakura.

- nulle part, fut la réponse du ténébreux.

Le visage de sakura se décomposa et pendant un bref moment kakashi crut qu'elle allait renouveler son invitation pour dégeler le cœur du garçon mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle releva la tête pour s'adresser à naruto.

- d'accord, alors je vais jouer avec naruto sous les arbres.

Et elle cogna sur la tête de naruto qui protestait.

Un air soucieux apparu sur le visage de kakashi. Au fil du temps, on aurait dit que les sentiments de sakura à l'égard de sasuke se fanaient. Le jounin ne la blâmait pas, au contraire car il savait que s'il avait été à sa place, il aurait abandonné depuis longtemps. Depuis un certain temps, les sentiments de sakura disparaissaient et si sasuke ne faisait rien il allait bientôt perdre sa fleur de cerise pour toujours.

Il aurait voulu intervenir, saisir sasuke par le cou et le traîner jusqu'à sakura mais avec beaucoup de sang-froid, il s'obligea à ne pas bouger.

Il avait tout ce qui était possible de faire dans cette situation.

Soudain, sasuke s'avança vers sakura et naruto, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée de façon à ce qu'on ne voyait pas ses yeux.

Kakashi observa.

Sasuke s'arrêta derrière sakura et naruto.

- geez…je l'ai vraiment frappé si fort ? disait sakura, donnant des volées de baffes à naruto évanoui sans parvenir à le réveiller. Naruto, réveille-toi !

- laisse le !

La voix de sasuke était étrange : un mélange entre « mais-qu'est-ce-que-je-fait-ici ? » et « j'ai-envie-d'être-avec-vous. »

- sasuke-kun ?

Sakura était étonnée mais il y avait de quoi : sasuke uchiwa qui parlait de sa propre volonté !

Silence.

- mais…je pensais que tu ne voulais pas venir !

- j'ai changé d'avis.

- ho…

Encore un silence.

Partout où sasuke apparaissait, le silence le suivait.

Kakashi replongea dans son livre.

- c'est…, sasuke chercha ses mots, …beau jour.

Le livre de kakashi lui échappa des mains et si il n'avait pas eu d'aussi bons réflexes, il serait tombé par terre.

La bouche de sakura tomba par terre et sasuke avait une expression qui semblait vouloir dire qu'il serait encore heureux de manger des ramens avec naruto plutôt que d'être ici.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de kakashi. Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

- en… effet, murmura sakura, encore sous le choc.

C'était la première fois que sasuke parlait de la météo.

Puis, elle se redressa et fit de grands gestes vers les arbres.

- mais il fait toujours beau pendant le printemps. Et aujourd'hui encore plus avec les cerisiers, n'est ce pas ?

- hum…ils sont…jolis.

Kakashi gesticula. C'était un jour faste : sasuke avait prononcé les mots « beau » et « joli » !

- viens sasuke-kun ! Nous allons nous reposer sous les arbres en attendant que naruto se réveille.

Et sasuke se laissa entraîner par une sakura déchaînée.

La jeune fille s'assis et pris une fleur entre les mains.

- les fleurs de cerise ont toujours été mes fleurs préférées, dit-elle calmement.

Elle caressa les pétales et chuchota :

- ce n'est pas parce que nous partageons simplement le même nom, mais les fleurs de cerise de si belle, sais-tu ? Elle ne durent que très peu de temps et soudain, le vent les emporte au loin. Et c'est justement parce qu'elles ne restent que si peu de temps qu'il faut apprécier leur beauté avant qu'elles ne s'en aillent.

Elles sont fragiles, aussi. Le plus léger mouvement peut les endommager pour toujours. Mais néanmoins, quoi qu'on leur ai dit ou fait, elle restent toujours belles. Même après tout ce qu'elles ont subi, elles ont toujours la force de se relever pour voir un autre jour.

Sakura grimaça timidement :

- mais pardon sasuke-kun. Je dois vous ennuyer.

Mais sasuke secoua la tête :

- non, non…je comprends

-c'est le moment ! cria mentalement kakashi.

Et sasuke capta sans doutes ce message télépathique car il se pencha vers sakura.

Il ferma les yeux et avança ses lèvres plus loin, plus loin, plus loin…

Et sa bouche rencontra le tronc froid et rugueux de l'arbre.

Kakashi se mordit violemment la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Si seulement il avait eu un appareil photo…

Et voilà ! J'ai enfin fini ! une pitite review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Kikou à tous ! Je ne m'excuse même plus pour le retard tellement j'en ai ! Comme le dernier chapitre se finissait bizarrement, j'ai mis une petite explication au début de celui-là !

Réponses aux reviews : 

_Asahi Shin'ju :_ ben, la suite la voilà avec en prime ( période de soldes ) la fin ! Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout !

_Azuline-sama_ : Encore une qui a aimé la scène avec l'arbre ! J'avoue, j'étais plutôt contente de martyriser sasu ! Pour ta question, y a une titite explication au début du chapitre !

_Tafolpamadlaine _: Et vi, voilà la fin ! Dsl moi aussi je trouve qu'elle arrive trop vite ! Sinon, je voulais te dire que j'ai adoré tes fics mais maintenant j'ai la flemme de mettre des reviews donc je te le dis là ! Surtout « retour aux sources » ! Kyah ! Si tu pouvais refaire une fic sasusaku, qu'elle soit aussi bien que celle-là !

_Haruno-sama_ : oui, oui, oui ! la voilà la suite ! mici beaucoup pour les encouragements !

_Petitraziel _: Un grand merci à twa aussi ( fille ou mec ?) que j'ai classé comme l'un de mes plus fidèles lecteur(trice) ! voilà la fin !

_Hana uchiwa_ : oui, oui, la voilà !

_Loushaa _: Mici bocoup ! C'est la première fois que tu reviews, nan ? Sinon, pour la vitesse de traduction, cela ne dépend que de moi car l'auteur de cette fic en avait fait un seul one-shot et qu'il a écrit depuis longtemps !

_Kurapika_ : contente que ça te fasse rire !

_Dark-lee_ : mici mon p'tit lee ! Au fait j'ai remarqué 1 truc, on a commencé à se parlé sur msn depuis 1 an ! Happy birthday de rencontre ! Et j'vais essayé d'etre + souvent là car j vous ai un peu laissé tomber, j'avoue ! dsl ! Tu me pardonne ?

**Un grand merci à tous les revieweurs ! C'est la première fic à plusieurs chapts que je termine ! Meeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrccccccciiiiiiii !**

**When the ice-cube melted : 5e partie : **

Sasuke comprit plus tard qu'au moment où il s'était penché pour embrasser sakura, sous les cerisiers, elle s'était levée. Heureusement qu'elle avait mis son action sur le compte de la fatigue, croyant qu'il s'était penché vers l'arbre à moitié endormi. Son honneur était sauf.

Il y a 2 mois, pour son anniversaire, naruto avait reçu de la part d'iruka un mp3 avec des amplis et des CD. Un cadeau de rêve pour naruto qui écoutait pas mal de musique. Et il était lui-même étonné de savoir à quel point iruka conaissait ses goûts. Naruto faisait parti des personnes qui écoutaient la musique et les paroles des chansons.

Et aujourd'hui, après l'entrainement quotidien, il avait écouté durant 2 heures ses CD. L'idéal pour oublier ses soucis. Et il en avait : sakura et sasuke.

Il y a quelques mois, il aurait éclaté de rire si on lui avait dit que ces deux là finiraient ensemble. Mais maintenant, il n'en n'était plus aussi sûr.

Sasuke était…un cube de glace. Oui, il était toujours froid et ravi d'être solitaire, d'être dans l'obscurité. Quand quelqu'un essayait de le tenir ou d'être près de lui, la personne sentait le rayonnement du froid et s'éloignait ou le reposait. Comme un cube de glace.

Si vous essayez de tenir un glaçon longtemps dans votre main, elle devient bientôt engourdie et vous reposez le glaçon.

Mais sakura était différente : malgré toutes les tentatives de sasuke pour l'éloigner, elle revenait. Et à la différence de toutes les autres personnes, elle avait essayé d'être le feu qui fondrait la glace.

Naruto était aussi le genre de personne qui aime bien se mêler de la vie des autres. Et il aurait aimé voir sakura heureuse même si ce n'était pas avec lui. Mais tout cela étant trop compliqué pour le cerveau de naruto, celui-ci décida de mettre ses neurones en pause pour le moment d'aller faire cuire ses ramens.

Tout en mangeant, il écoutait sa chanson préférée. Et en pensant à ses deux amis, il compris réellement le sens des paroles. Un éclair de triomphe se peignit sur son visage et il emmena son mp3 et ses boosters près de sa porte pour ne pas les oublier le lendemain.

Les baisers étaient compliqués et sasuke n'aimait pas les choses compliquées. Un justu compliqué, c'était un défi à relever et il y arrivait toujours. Mais quand on associait les mots « compliqué » et « sentiments », vous obteniez un résultat complètement différend.

Deux fois maintenant…deux fois qu'il avait échoué. Et comme il l'avait déjà dit, ce mot était sensé être banni de son vocabulaire.

Les nuits précédentes, il avait pensé plusieurs fois aux conseils de kakashi, si on pouvait appeler ça des « conseils ». Il gémit au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il avait écouté les paroles de son professeur, premier lecteur de livres pervers.

Puis, il se souvint des dernières paroles de l'homme aux cheveux gris : « agis comme un ninja ». Oui, il devait agir comme le shinobi qu'il était.

Dans un combat, pour la victoire, le corps ne doit faire qu'un avec l'esprit. La coordination parfaite. Et il devait faire pareil dans ses tentatives d'embrasser sakura. La volonté de gagner. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que sasuke comprit son erreur : il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, à son désir de lui montrer ses sentiments. Il ne l'avait pas pris en compte. Deux personnes ne pouvaient pas s'embrasser si l'une d'entre elles pensait à autre chose.

Il ne devait pas le faire tout seul.

Et quand il lui aurait tout avoué, il pourrait enfin dire qu'il en avait assez de vivre seul, qu'il avait besoin de compagnie.

En fait, il avait besoin d'elle, tout simplement.

Pourvu, pourvu qu'il y arrive demain…

Naruto s'était levé tôt cette fois, si tôt qu'il avait failli renoncer pour retrouver le confort de son lit. Mais maintenant qu'il était debout, il devait agir.

Il brancha les amplis sur son mp3 et alluma ce dernier. Il cacha le tout derrière un bureau au fond de la salle pour qu'il ne soit pas repérable. Il espéra de tout son cœur que M.cube-de-glace comprendrait le sens des paroles et qu'il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était six heures. Naruto décida qu'il pouvait se rendormir pendant deux heures avant que la scène qu'il avait préparé ne se joue.

Sasuke s'était réveillé exceptionnellement tard ce matin. Son cœur avait enfin trouvé la paix et il avait bien dormi ce qui était très rare.

Aujourd'hui. Comme un ninja. Mais pas seulement, comme un être humain aussi. C'était une bataille pour son bonheur.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce qu'il allait lui dire : il agissait par instinct.

Mais cette fois-ci il fallait aussi faire attention à elle.

Comment se sentait-il ? Nerveux, il n'y avait pas de doutes. Pourtant, il savait que sakura ressentait la même chose que lui mais il doutait de lui.

Pour lui, les mots étaient une perte de temps et il avait décidé qu'il lui montrerait ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Simplement par gestes.

Maintenant, il avait aussi peur.

Il aimait son monde tout en noir et blanc, où un plus un faisait toujours deux.

C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il l'avait toujours repoussé.

Il aimait son monde où tout était logique, juste et raisonnable.

Sakura était tellement différente.

Elle était heureuse, energique et jonglait avec l'irrationnel, l'irréel et l'imagination.

Elle était la touche de couleur dans son univers morose.

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il regagnerait le bonheur qu'il pensait avoir perdu pour toujours.

La porte de la salle était ouverte montant la classe déserte à l'exception d'une personne. Sakura était assise sur le bureau d'iruka et regardait les cerisiers en fleurs par la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Sasuke déglutit. La peur avait empiré.

Elle n'avait toujours pas noté sa présence et sasuke en était reconnaissant.

Soudain un coup de vent entra dans la pièce amenant avec lui des centaines de pétales de fleurs de cerisier.

Voyant cela, sakura descendit rapidement du bureau pour aller fermer la fenêtre et l'aperçu en se retournant.

- sasuke ! souffla-t-elle, surprise, que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? Tu ne t'entraînes pas ce matin ?

- je me suis levé tard alors je suis directement venu ici, répondit-il simplement.

Et il s'assit silencieusement à côté d'elle, sur une chaise.

- la saison des pluie va bientôt commencer et après, le vent. Et toutes les fleurs de cerise tomberont, murmura sakura.

- elles reviendront.

- oui, mais dans longtemps…un an…

Sasuke mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. C'était une conversation bizarre. Sakura n'était pas souvent sérieuse comme cela.

Il y eu un déclic dans le fond de la salle et une musique s'éleva.

Omoi de nara de hiketa de ga

De okoi de moshino no darou de koto

De tsutaeru de ni de kimi de shite

Ni de oeuta de subete

Sasuke grimaça. Il reconnaissait le chakra familier dans le couloir. Mais..il y en avait un autre ? Kakashi…

Il serra les poings et prit sur soi-même pour ne pas foncer dans le couloir leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là.

- sasuke, écoute…c'est une belle chanson, n'est-ce pas ?

- hnn.

Sasuke s'efforça d'écouter les paroles en essayant d'oublier naruto.

Ame de wa de furu de ga d'ame

No kaze de wa de ni deyoru de fuku

De kaze de ni de yo no ni de hareyaka

Wa de ni de hareta asa de ni de ka

Sakura décida de sauter du bureau pour voir d'où provenait cette musique.

Mauvais choix car elle glissa et se rétama par terre. Sasuke fut en un instant à côté d'elle pour voir si elle allait bien.

Les yeux verts et les yeux noirs.

Sasuke se rendit vaguement compte que naruto et kakashi étaient cachés dans le couloir et qu'ils observaient chacun de leurs gestes.

Il se rendit vaguement compte que la pluie commença à tomber.

Plus proche, encore plus proche…

Nokosareru de kotoba de tsutaeru de hanbiraki

D'itsudemo de wa de kokoro de nai

De kikaseru de ni de kimi de nai de ga

Ni de boku de dakedo …

C'était une nouvelle expérience et il su qu'elle surpassait toutes celle qu'il avait pu expérimenter.

Un si grand nombre d'émotions tourbillonnaient en lui qu'il ne pouvait faire le tri.

Les yeux sont une porte ouverte sur l'âme de l'homme et à ce moment les yeux de sasuke montraient qu'il était vraiment heureux.

Il pensa rapidement au futur, se demandant ce qu'il leur réservait mais décida de se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

Au même moment, dans le couloir, naruto exécutait une danse de la victoire pendant que kakashi lisait son livre favori en souriant.

Et à l'intérieur de la salle, une kunoichi était aux cieux avec un cube de glace totalement fondu.

OWARI

Et ben, je l'ai enfin terminé cette fic ! Au départ c'était un seul one-shot mais je l'ai découpé en plusieurs partie et même en faisant ça, j'en ai bavé alors j'imagine le boulot qu'a eu le véritable auteur de cette fic ( fireblaze ) !

Petite info, cette fic a obtenue 180 reviews anglaises alors un titi geste et essayez de les battre !


End file.
